new_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Karara
Karara is a character from the 2004 anime Sgt. Frog and a supporting character in The Plushy Movie series and the main protagonist in Karara (film). Role Karara joins the Keroro Platoon after the events of Karara (film), she first appears in The Plushy Movie when they heard from Katy Caterpillar that Keroro has been caught in the Hunger Games by Coriolanus Snow. They save Keroro, along with the other people that has been captured and they go to Cloud Cuckoo Land, ruled by Princess Unikitty. After a while when in the building called The Dog, Bad Wasp and Dark Helmet's army attacks the world and they escape with a submarine they've made. They go to Golden Crown Town when they heard that it's Dark Helmet's first target to suck the air out of the world. In The Plushy Movie 2, Karara got captured by Snow and was sent to the 50th Hunger Games, along with Dory the Fish, Katy Caterpillar, Joy (Napping Princess), Ponyo and Tenma Tsukamoto. They destroy the Games and gotten out on time. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 1, a newer enemy, CLU 2, wants the whole universe utilize and bring back an organization they fear the worst, Enfant. CLU 2's first target out of the Keroro Platoon is Karara, since he heard that Dobaba failed to keep her. Karara figures out that he was made by Kevin Flynn, a hero who has turned into a villain. She finds out from Flynn that he wants to bring back Enfant, to fulfill his dream. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 2, she now has access to the game disk, from the technological world of the Game Grid. As things gotten worse, Karara finds out that Tamama was her biological brother. Karara goes with Berui and Zerui and gather with Pikachu, Kirby, Mary Smith, Edward, Arrietty Clock, Buzzbee, Creech, Roobear, Blinky and Pinky to the Flying Sword Castle, being controlled by the Homelander, the corrupted hero and the leader of a sinister gang called The Seven. Once they got there, they have to battle Queen Maeve and Starlight. After that, the Weird League: Thick Man, Cowboy Man, Ice Finger, Wind Girl, Insect Transformer and Muscle Man, joined the group to stop the Homelander from taking over Victini's castle. There they have to battle the Homelander, Tsukaimon, Drosselmeyer and Midori Nishizono, who has been corrupted and follows her leader, Emperor Star. After that, they got a distress signal and goes to the galaxy to stop the Future Patamon from destroying the whole entire world. After the battle, they go to the Mirror World to fight the Queen of Darkness and Drosselmeyer. But Yuuko Ichihara was the one that's controlling the world. They fight her until Tenma destroy the IT. Some of the inhabitants of Keron has been extincted by Thanos's renegade. In Karara (film), her and her best friend Chiroro crashed landed on an ice planet after getting her ship shot by Khan Noonien Singh. There, she teams up with CJ7 and Groot to get out of the planet and fight Khan. After the battle, Karara decided to join the Keroro Platoon and Chiroro goes back to Planet Keron. In The Plushy Movie: Extinction, the High Table are after the Keroro Platoon and The Adjudicator wants them destroyed. In The Plushy Movie: The Truth, they fight The Adjudicator in the Door of Truth. After the battle, Laetitia tells them that they should not have met when the universes collided. Karara and the others took her word and that's all said and done. Others Karara's also in The Plushy Show, Plushy Battle Royale 2, half of the LittleBigPlanet series and Plushy Dimensions.